


wolf lord

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri-Centric, Family, Follows Dimitri during precanon, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Character Death, Pre-Canon, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is born on the 20th day of the Ethereal Moon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	wolf lord

She’s gone.

It had only been a few weeks ago when together, they had welcomed their son into the world. He was beautiful. Everything was more than fine. Perfect, even. Dimitri was a strong and healthy baby, already showing signs of possessing a crest, like Lambert himself. 

Then, one morning, she wouldn’t wake up, no matter how much he tried to rouse her. Lambert immediately called for mages and healers, trying to hide in the panic in his voice. While they were looking her over, she woke up screaming, delirious and in pain. This, in turn, had woken Dimitri, who had been sleeping soundly in his crib. 

Lambert had found himself outside of their chambers as the mages fussed over his wife, rocking his son in his arms. When they told him that his wife had the plague, he’d spent nights up in the castle’s library, researching previous epidemics of the plague and searching for cures or prevention. His efforts were fruitless.

She dies on the 20th day of the Guardian Moon, with a soft smile on her face at the sight of him with Dimitri in his arms.

Lambert doesn’t know what to do. The plague is spreading faster through Faerghus each day and now it has taken his wife from him. He focuses his attention on Dimitri, who is tugging on his finger surprisingly hard.

“It’ll be alright,” Lambert tells him, though he is not so sure himself.

* * *

At some point, Rodrigue visits him. His second child is on the way, due to be born sometime in the Pegasus Moon. Lambert is brought relief and joy from his friend’s visit, even if he knows that Rodrigue cannot linger in Fhirdiad for long.

“If you need help, don’t hesitate to write me,” Rodrigue tells him.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you, especially so close to the birth of your second child,” Lambert replies, voice filled with hesitation.

“Still, I’ll find time if I must,” Rodrigue assures him. “You’re my friend, Lambert. Perhaps I could even bring Glenn along. I’m sure he’d love that.”

After Rodrigue’s departure, his next visitor is Rufus. Things between them have been… frigid, to say the least. Their relationship has been less than stellar ever since it was announced that Lambert would inherit the throne in favor of his crestless older brother. Things have only gotten more turbulent ever since he ascended it. Rufus hadn’t even shown up to meet his nephew yet.

“... I’m sorry for your loss,” Rufus says, rubbing his hand on the back of his head to ease the awkwardness. “If there’s something you need… I can help?”

“I’d like that,” Lambert says, voice soft. “Thank you, Rufus.”

They spend a moment staring at each other, the tension in the air making them both feel stiff and awkward. They both end up breaking the silence at the same time.

“Would y—” 

“—I’d like to meet Dimitri, if that’s okay.”

Lambert lets out a gentle laugh. “Of course. Come with me.”

It’s one of the first times they’ve spent together since Lambert’s crowning that hasn’t consisted of them quarreling or reluctantly putting up with each other in the presence of others.

“He’s a lot like you,” Rufus tells him, wincing as Dimitri latches a small fist onto his ponytail and yanks. “Just as strong, too.”

Lambert gently pries Dimitri’s fingers off his brother’s hair, chuckling as Rufus rubs the back of his head. If Rufus had said this to him only a few days ago, Lambert wouldn’t know if it were a compliment or an insult. Dimitri decides he is bored with Rufus and reaches up to tug on Lambert’s hair instead.

“Actually, he reminds me of you,” Lambert teases. “You loved to pull my hair and make me cry when we were younger.”

Rufus rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face gives him away. “I’m sure he’ll grow up to be a wonderful person with you as his father. I mean it.”

“Thank you, Rufus. I mean that too.”

Rufus stays with him for a few months to help out a bit. Lambert is juggling the duty of being a good father to his son and being a king to his people. It goes without saying that he barely has a moment to breathe.

It is towards the start of the Great Tree Moon when a young woman named Cornelia demonstrates an effective cure for the plague. Immediately afterward, the disease is squashed almost as quickly as it spreads.

Lambert is filled with so much gratitude for her that he ends up employing her. Cornelia is a smart person. She is extremely talented in multiple types of magic and spends much of her free time researching such topics. He doesn’t regret his decision in the least.

Dimitri has started to babble now, which Lambert finds incredibly endearing. With this, however, comes more strength. Lambert is starting to worry that if Dimitri tugs on his hair with all his might, he may rip it from his scalp. 

With the plague subsided and the weather warming, Lambert finally is able to free up enough time to visit Rodrigue. His friend had also lost his wife, during the birth of his second son. Lambert has been writing to him ever since, but has been too busy to visit.

He brings Dimitri along. He’s very grateful that his son isn’t a fussy child and stays quiet throughout most of the ride. When he meets Rodrigue’s youngest, Felix, Dimitri babbles happily at the boy. Lambert knows then and there that they will be close friends growing up. 

He’s also heard of Count Galatea’s daughter, who is only a few weeks younger than Dimitri, as well as Margrave Gautier’s son, who is a few years older. He’ll have to arrange something when they’re a bit older.

As he and Rodrigue stand side by side, watching their sons play, Lambert finally feels at ease. He’s been drowning ever since his wife’s death, but seeing Dimitri happy makes him think that he can be the father that he wants to be, with or without his wife.

* * *

By the Garland Moon, Dimitri has started to crawl around the palace. While Lambert is incredibly proud of him, he might be growing gray hairs from the worry that something will happen to his son. One time,while signing papers in at his desk, he hears his son shriek from a nearby room and nearly has a heart attack as he runs out to check on him.

He finds Dimitri babbling happily at one of the palace dogs. The first Blaiddyd’s to inhabit the palace had bred them, gentle with people but fierce in battle, and they have lingered around the royal palace for generations. The little thing is a small puppy and is nosing Dimitri gently.

Lambert lets out a sigh of relief. Dimitri doesn’t get into trouble often, but Lambert can’t help but worry. It’s his son, after all. He reaches down to pick up Dimitri, who stares at the dog and continues cooing at it. 

“‘uppy!” he babbles.

Lambert should feel offended that his son’s first words weren’t ‘Da’ or something along those lines, but all he feels is pride when he looks at his son.

Dimitri is everything he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like exploring pre-canon, so as a result, this fic was born.
> 
> The title comes from Dimitri's last name (Blaiddyd) which means wolf-lord in Welsh. Isn't that badass?
> 
> I want to explore a lot following from here, so there will probably be a lot more to come. I think I might even extend this into canon depending how it goes.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr (@orangeejuice) and twitter (@orangeejuiceren)


End file.
